


Year’s Last Moment Alone

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [64]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Sebastian thinks about his life on the second last night of the year
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Lifelong Love Letter [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054796
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Year’s Last Moment Alone

Sebastian tiptoed out of his daughter’s room, stopping in the doorway to give his children one last look. He smiled as he watched Alex snuggle up closer to his big sister in his sleep and Isabella instinctively wrapped her arms around her baby brother without waking up. They loved each other. Even with the years between them, the adoration between siblings was clear. Sebastian smiled at the thought of what it would be like next year kissing three kids goodnight instead of the two. 

Sebastian grin widened when he realized he didn’t have to wait. He quietly closed the door behind him, walking down the hallway towards the living room. 

He found you just where he had expected, decorating the room for the New Year’s party you were throwing tomorrow. You were absolutely breathtaking as you stood there barefoot and barelegged, only wearing one of his shirts. Your hair was still damp from the shower you had taken while he got the kids ready for bed. 

He was split between wanting you in his arms, smelling the sweet smell of that almond shampoo you always used and just stand there and watch you sway to the soft music streaming through the speakers on the wall. His need to be close to you quickly won over and Sebastian snuck up behind you, wrapping his arms around you from behind. 

He laughed as you jumped in his arms, twirling around and slapping your hands against his chest. 

“Don’t do that,” you pouted sweetly, making Sebastian want to lean in and kiss it away. Since there was nothing stopping him, he did just that. 

He loved how easily you melted into him, giggling against the kiss and chasing his lips when he pulled away. Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows at you, before kneeling before you making you laugh. 

“What are you doing dork?” you ran your hands through his hair as you looked down at him. Your eyes were so full of love, it almost took Sebastian’s breath away, but it didn’t stop him from completing his initial mission. 

“Kissing my youngest daughter goodnight,” Sebastian winked up at you, causing you to laugh again, but you allowed him to gently pull up his shirt to get to your swollen belly. You kept running your fingers through his hair, looking down at him as he mumbled something in Romanian before pressing his lips against your stomach. 

The touch of his lips against your skin made you shiver and Sebastian smiled, loving the effect he had on you still after all these years. He looked up at you and you lovingly tugged his hair. 

“Get up here,” you ordered and Sebastian laughed. 

“Yes ma’am,” he teased, making you laugh as he wrapped his arms around you as he stood. 

“Dance with me,” he whispered into your ear as he pulled you tight and you shook your head at him laughing. You didn’t deny him though as you started swaying with him to the music, looking up into his eyes. 

“I love you, Sebastian Stan,” you whispered, making his smile widened as he leaned down to kiss you. 

“I love you too Y/N. I can’t wait to spend another year with you darlin’” Sebastian whispered back before he let their lips met, tongues moving in rhythm with their swaying to the music. 2020 was going to be a great year. 


End file.
